Spell
by White Assassin
Summary: Les rêves peuvent mettre à notre portée ce que nous désirons. Seras-tu capable de l'obtenir ou en paieras-tu seulement le prix ? / Shônen-ai (Edvy) – UA / Traduction à partir de l'espagnol de la fic de Marieth, "SPELL".


**SPELL**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu :p Quant à la fic, il s'agit d'une traduction à partir de l'espagnol de la fic « SPELL » de ma chère Marieth ! ~

Base : FMA

Genre : Romance – Mystery – OS – Shônen-ai (Edvy) – UA

Résumé : Les rêves peuvent mettre à notre portée ce que nous désirons. Seras-tu capable de l'obtenir ou en paieras-tu seulement le prix ?

Note de la traductrice : Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Après des mois d'absence, me revoici avec non pas une production originale mais une fic sortie des abysses des archives de Marieth ! Je ne l'ai découverte qu'en mars dernier et ai voulu vous la faire partager. Après des mois de travail sur le texte et sur sa couverture, je suis donc heureuse de vous présenter cette histoire qui, bien que classique, est baignée de cette poésie typique qui sert d'encre à la plume de Marieth. L'action se place dans un UA, aussi, ne vous étonnez pas des quelques changements opérés par l'auteure ! :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^w^

Note de l'auteure : ^0^ Je passe une fois de plus le bonjour à ceux qui me suivent xDD Cette fois, je publie une fic que j'ai spécialement écrite pour une personne que j'apprécie ^^ Padmenvy, j'exauce ton vœu de fin d'année. Je vous explique : j'ai écrit cette fic il y a deux jours (xD) et lui ai dit que je ne la publierai que si elle le souhaitait... Et bon, vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire xD Je vous laisse profiter ^0^

 **À noter avant d'entamer votre lecture** : Cette fic se situe dans deux réalités : celle que vit Ed tous les jours et celle qu'il voit dans ses rêves. L'italique indique qu'Ed est en train de rêver. ^^ Je crois que c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, le marché était bondé de gens avides de mettre la main sur de beaux objets rares : des tableaux réalisés par des peintres morts depuis des lustres, des vêtements confectionnés à la main et au design original, ou encore des bijoux apparemment sans valeur mais d'une beauté inégalable.

Voilà le type d'objets qui me plaisait, ceux dont ma chambre était remplie et qui avaient envahi le studio de mon père. Ce dernier m'avait à maintes reprises menacé de jeter tous mes trésors à la poubelle. Rien que n'avait su faire oublier un lavage de voiture ou un bon repas.

Et justement, ce jour-là, j'étais venu dénicher quelque chose de nouveau : je n'étais toujours pas parvenu à trouver ce qui me plairait pour décorer le peu d'espace que j'avais réussi à dégager en rangeant ma chambre. Je l'avoue, je ne suis pas très « ordonné », comme on dit, d'où le fait que mon géniteur me menaçât de se débarrasser de mes possessions. Bien que je m'y fusse toujours opposé, mieux valait au cas où me montrer prudent avec lui : je n'aurais pas voulu que mes trouvailles finissent en mille morceaux dans une décharge quelconque, encore moins compte tenu de leur rareté.

Comme toujours, je me rendis là où j'avais l'habitude d'aller, car de tous les stands présents, celui-ci restait mon favori. La fille qui le tenait était un peu bizarre, mais elle connaissait mes goûts. Elle s'appelait Sheska. Cheveux courts et châtains, coiffés différemment de ce que les filles lambda ont l'habitude de faire, elle avait des yeux verts qu'il m'arrivait de ne pas pouvoir voir distinctement à cause des lunettes qu'elle portait.

« Salut Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir d'emporter chez toi aujourd'hui ? » me demanda-t-elle une fois que je me fus arrêté à sa hauteur. Elle débordait toujours tellement d'énergie ! vraiment, j'ignore comment elle pouvait supporter de rester coincée dans cette foule et d'être sous le soleil des heures durant.

« Bonjour », lui dis-je en souriant et en m'inclinant pour mieux voir les objets disposés sur la table. « Bah, je ne sais pas. Pour être honnête, je suis juste venu jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Alors je crois bien que tu vas repartir avec l'ensemble du marché ! »

Je levai les yeux et la vis pouffer.

« Très drôle. » Tout ça juste parce qu'après chacune de mes visites, je finissais les deux dernières semaines du mois complètement fauché ! Bon, je sais, ce n'était pas très raisonnable financièrement parlant, mais se faire plaisir de temps en temps n'avait jamais tué personne.

Sheska me laissa pour s'occuper d'un autre client. De mon côté, je fouillai les vêtements, inspectai les jouets, les tableaux, les bouteilles et autres décorations lorsque j'aperçus une petite boîte noire. Son design était simple mais mignon, et au vu de tous les détails que j'observai, elle paraissait avoir été taillée et peinte à la main. On aurait dit qu'elle était recouverte de lierre argenté, si réaliste que j'en fus surpris.

Dès que mes doigts l'effleurèrent, je voulus l'emporter. Je devais posséder cet objet. Néanmoins, avant cela et comme d'habitude, je me mis à l'inspecter sous tous les angles. J'ouvris la boîte et découvris une broche de taille moyenne, à la finition qui, bien que simple, n'en restait pas moins belle : autour d'un quartz grisâtre se trouvaient des fils d'argent qui retenaient un cadre circulaire fait du même matériau. Les détails des fils leur donnaient une apparence de cordes, et le cadre, de par son relief, semblait fait de bois.

« Elle te plaît ? »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Sheska : j'étais trop concentré sur ce que j'avais en main.

« Elle est bien faite », répondis-je en lui accordant de nouveau un regard. « Que sais-tu de cette broche ? »

Sheska avait toujours connaissance du passé des articles qu'elle proposait à la vente ou, tout du moins, elle se chargeait d'enquêter à leur propos. Cela l'intéressait beaucoup de savoir, par exemple, si elle vendait un objet maudit ou doué de propriétés magiques, et je dois dire que cela m'avait toujours distrait d'écouter ses histoires ou le résultat de ses recherches.

« Eh bien... Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est de son nom. » Évidemment, c'était pour le moins décevant, mais je ne pouvais pas exiger beaucoup plus d'elle de toutes façons : je ne crois pas qu'elle disposât de suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir en sacrifier au passé de cette petite broche. « Elle s'appelle _Cloître_. Un peu bizarre, comme nom, pour une pièce de ce genre, mais bon...

\- Et c'est tout ? » Je la fixai dans l'attente d'une réponse : il se pouvait que cet objet eût été utilisé lors de rites sataniques ou qu'il servît à attirer des fées. Qui sait ?

« Ben... Un type du coin m'a dit qu'elle t'apporte chance dans toutes tes entreprises, mais qu'en échange, il te faut perdre quelque chose de précieux. » Voilà enfin quelque chose qui retint mon attention. « J'ai fait des recherches au sujet de la broche sur internet pour voir si, à tout hasard, je trouvais quelque chose... »

Son visage rayonnant et ravi m'informa qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose de terriblement intéressant et, probablement, de surnaturel.

« Et donc ?

\- Et donc sur l'un des sites, il était dit que cette broche avait été utilisée par un démon et qu'elle avait gardé encore un peu de son pouvoir. Voilà pourquoi elle réalise les souhaits de celui qui la possède et qui parvient à libérer son pouvoir. À condition, bien sûr, qu'il ait sacrifié en retour quelque chose de valeur équivalente à ce qu'il recevra. »

Ce fut cette histoire qui me décida à l'acheter. Je demandai seulement à Sheska le prix de la broche, mais pour celui-ci elle y joignit le tout, boîte comprise, et me souhaita une bonne journée une fois que je l'eus payée. Cela me coûta presque tout ce que j'avais sur moi, mais cela en valait la peine. Tout du moins, c'était ce que je me disais.

Je passai presque tout l'après-midi dans cette rue et ne revins chez moi que pour dîner avec mon père et mon frère : ma mère, elle, était partie rendre visite à l'une de ses cousines. Lorsque je montrai ma nouvelle acquisition à mon père, il manqua de me jeter la vaisselle à la tête et m'avertit que si je venais à manquer d'argent, je n'aurais qu'à en demander à la broche puisque lui ne me donnerait pas un centime si je me retrouvais sans le sou. Une fois de plus, je ne lui prêtai pas attention et me retirai dans ma chambre pour trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que le coffret pût rester constamment ouvert, afin qu'il pût révéler son contenu.

Comme je ne disposais que de peu d'espace, je dus poser la boîte sur le bureau qui jouxtait mon lit. Cela dit, je n'aurais pas à me plaindre de pouvoir contempler quelque chose de cette qualité à chaque réveil ou dès que j'irais me coucher… D'ailleurs, il était déjà l'heure d'éteindre les feux : je devais aller travailler le lendemain matin, aussi me dévêtis-je et me glissai-je aussitôt dans les draps. Comme à l'accoutumée, mon pyjama resta sur la chaise où je l'avais abandonné. Trop la flemme de l'enfiler. Je fermai les yeux et me détendis.

* * *

 _Je marchais dans un pré grisâtre. Les plantes étaient dépourvues du vert qu'elles auraient dû avoir… Mais où me trouvais-je donc et comment diable avais-je atterri ici ? Je décidai d'explorer les lieux et commençai à gravir jusqu'à sa cime une petite colline qui se dessinait non loin. Au vu du relief relativement plane, il était possible qu'il se trouvât alentours une maison ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je grimpai tout en haut pour avoir une meilleure vue. Je ne m'étais pas trompé : là-bas, juste à l'orée d'un bois obscur, se trouvait une gigantesque maison de campagne, pour ne pas dire un manoir. Qui que fût celui qui vivait ici, sa richesse devait être suffisante pour qu'il n'eût à se préoccuper de rien. Peut-être que si je me rendais là-bas, quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquer le chemin à suivre jusqu'à mon village : je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment j'avais fait pour arriver ici, mais l'important était surtout de savoir comment en repartir._

 _En arrivant sur le seuil, je frappai à la porte, mais n'obtins aucune réponse : à la place, un vent frais m'enveloppa et me fit frémir. Il amena avec lui un parfum entêtant que je n'aurais su décrire. Tout ce que j'aurais pu dire était qu'il avait un je-ne-savais-quoi d'ensorcelant et qu'il était si doux que je ressentis l'envie de le sentir souffler à nouveau. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un intérieur sombre décoré de meubles qui l'étaient tout autant et de rideaux. Ceux-ci, entrouverts juste ce qu'il fallait pour laisser entrer un rayon de lumière, conféraient au lieu une atmosphère lugubre. À cela s'ajoutait une présence éthérée que je percevais tout autour de moi. Je n'aurais su comment l'expliquer, mais une certaine mélancolie se dégageait de ce lieu : chaque tableau et chaque meuble participait à cette impression._

 _« Bonjour ! Excusez-moi d'entrer ainsi chez vous, mais je crois que je me suis perdu ! » m'exclamai-je à l'attention du vide pour voir si quelqu'un me répondait et se montrait. Je regardai chaque porte alentour dans l'espoir de voir, au moins, une personne apparaître, mais rien. « Excusez-moi ?! »_

 _Comme mon appel restait sans réponse, je décidai de me mettre en quête d'un habitant. Je savais que ma présence risquait de déranger, mais c'était de leur faute : ils n'avaient qu'à me répondre lorsque j'avais essayé de faire preuve de correction en m'annonçant avant d'entrer comme si c'était chez moi. Les couloirs étaient plus sombres que les pièces, mais décorés pareillement. J'étais sur le point de m'en retourner pour continuer mes recherches au dehors lorsque j'entendis une voix provenir de l'une des pièces :_

 _« Ce jour est donc enfin arrivé ? »_

 _Je voulus voir à qui appartenait cette voix, aussi entrai-je tout à coup dans la pièce sans me préoccuper de demander la permission au préalable. Je découvris une pièce étrange, plus proche d'une serre qu'autre chose : tous les murs étaient recouverts d'un lierre verdoyant et hérissé d'épines, qui grimpait jusqu'au sommet de piliers en pierre. Le mur qui donnait à l'extérieur avait été remplacé par une baie vitrée si translucide qu'elle donnait l'illusion qu'il était possible de la traverser sans problème. Juste dans l'un des coins se trouvait également une espèce de chaise en pierre. Je ne la distinguai qu'à peine, mais remarquai qu'une main se trouvait sur l'un des accoudoirs._

 _« Excusez-moi… Je suis désolé d'être entré comme ça, mais… » Je m'approchai du meuble pour parler avec la personne qui l'occupait, mais lorsque j'arrivai à côté, il ne s'y trouvait qu'une rose solitaire d'une couleur impossible : elle était bleue. Sur la fleur se trouvait une note. Je la pris pour la lire :_

 _« Donne ce qui, avec ferveur, t'est réclamé,  
_ _Reçois ce que, avec ardeur, ton cœur désire.  
_ _Deux souhaits en un seul il faudra exaucer,  
_ _Pour les chaînes défaire et leur clef obtenir. »_

 _Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, mais je rangeai le papier dans l'une de mes poches. Je voulus par la suite m'emparer de la fleur, mais ce faisant, l'une de ses épines me perça douloureusement le doigt et…_

* * *

… J'ouvris les yeux.

Je me trouvais dans mon lit. Le plus probable était que ce que j'avais vu fût un rêve. Cependant, j'en vins à en douter lorsque je remarquai que ma main portait la plaie que l'épine m'avait infligée… et que cette belle, mais non moins étrange rose se trouvait à côté de mon oreiller. Sur le bureau se trouvait aussi cette note bizarre, mais à présent assortie de nouvelles écritures. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles signifiaient : cela ressemblait à une autre langue… Étrange. Très étrange.

Ce jour-là se passa comme n'importe quel autre : j'allai en cours puis, en fin de journée, je partis travailler comme serveur dans une petite cafétéria. Mon rêve me perturba toute la journée. Je questionnai plusieurs amis à propos de ce texte incompréhensible, mais aucun d'entre eux ne sut me dire ce qu'il signifiait ou dans quelle langue il était écrit. C'était extrêmement curieux, mais je ne nie pas que cela suscitait mon plus vif intérêt.

Ce soir-là, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit sans même prendre le temps de dîner : je préférais me mettre au lit d'emblée et ne plus rouvrir les yeux jusqu'au lendemain. Je me couchai sur le flanc, le regard tourné vers ma broche. La splendide lumière qui en frappait le quartz le faisait resplendir et paraître plus argenté que gris.

* * *

 _Je me trouvais à nouveau dans ce manoir, maison de campagne ou que sais-je : savoir quel terme associer à cet endroit était pour l'heure le cadet de mes soucis. Cette fois-ci, j'étais apparu à l'intérieur de la serre, à l'endroit même où je m'étais trouvé en dernier lieu la fois précédente. Seule différence : quelque chose avait changé. Cette fois, le silence avait été chassé par les notes de musiques émises par un piano, qui résonnaient entre les murs. La musique était si douce et, parallèlement, si mélancolique… On eut dit que quelqu'un tentait d'atteindre une personne spécifique ou, en tout cas, c'était ainsi que je le percevais ; comme une sorte de plainte ou une lamentation restée sans réponse._

 _J'arpentai les couloirs vides jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenait cette musique et arrivai dans une sorte de salon. En son centre se trouvait l'instrument à l'origine de ce son si beau : un piano à queue d'une remarquable finition, auprès duquel se trouvait également autre chose._

 _Une personne._

 _La musique s'arrêta à l'instant où je m'approchai pour voir qui était celui qui jouait une si belle mélodie : il s'agissait d'un jeune homme quelque peu étrange, dont les vêtements semblaient passés de mode depuis un siècle ou deux. Lorsqu'il se leva, je pus constater qu'il était plus grand que moi, ce qui n'était guère difficile étant donné que je suis... Hum. « court sur pattes », pourrait-on dire. L'homme ne semblait pas surpris ou gêné par ma présence chez lui. Au contraire : il semblait m'avoir attendu._

 _Il se rapprocha de moi avec lenteur. J'é_ _tais incapable de bouger tant il m'impressionnait. Pour autant, il ne me semblait pas dangereux. Ses mains caressèrent délicatement mes longs cheveux blonds, et ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, couleur or. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec la mienne, légèrement hâlée. Une fois qu'il m'eut détaillé, il s'inclina devant moi comme il aurait pu le faire devant une femme. Ignorant ma moue de mécontentement suite à ce geste, il me prit par la main et s'arrêta face à moi, retenant ma main droite à l'aide de sa gauche. Il posa sa main restée libre sur ma taille et commença à se mouvoir avec élégance, comme s'il entamait une danse au cours d'une fête de la haute société. Pourquoi le laissais-je faire alors que je ne le connaissais qu'à peine ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée._

 _L'écho de nos pas était le seul son qui se faisait entendre dans la maison. Au beau milieu de la danse, l'homme me fit tournoyer, mais au moment où je devais supposément être réceptionné dans ses bras, je constatai qu'il s'était évanoui…_

* * *

De nouveau, je me trouvais dans mon lit, emmêlé dans les draps.

Les rêves continuèrent nuit après nuit et, dans chacun d'entre eux, il apparut. Au début, je pensais que c'était une simple coïncidence, mais j'eus beau essayer de me persuader qu'il était dû au hasard que, toutes les nuits sans faute, je le visse là, avec ce sourire malicieux et ce regard intense qu'il posait sur mon corps… Je ne pouvais pas rêver jusqu'au contact de sa peau froide et douce ou jusqu'à ce parfum si entêtant qu'il dégageait. Toutefois, plus le temps passait, moins je me souciais de ces détails : je sentais, un peu plus chaque fois, le besoin de le sentir à mes côtés.

Ces nuits-là, il m'attendait toujours dans l'une ou l'autre des pièces de la maison, avec les mêmes vêtements et le même sourire. Au début, je pensai que cet homme qui n'apparaissait que dans mes rêves était une sorte de démon qui se divertissait à mes dépends, mais peu après, je découvris qu'il essayait simplement de tromper l'ennui survenu à force de demeurer dans ce seul endroit. En effet, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait quitter ce manoir au milieu de cette prairie, car une force mystique l'en empêchait. Il me montra que chaque fois qu'il tentait d'ouvrir une porte qui donnait à l'extérieur, celle-ci ne daignait broncher d'un millimètre alors qu'à l'inverse, lorsque j'essayais, elle s'ouvrait immédiatement. Cependant, si je lui ouvrais la porte pour qu'il pût quitter cet endroit, le lierre qui poussait au dehors lui barrait la route.

Dans la réalité, j'avais essayé de mener mon enquête concernant l'identité de cet homme, mais tout ce que j'avais pu trouver était que le manoir se trouvait quelque part en France… Ou, plutôt, qu'il _s'était_ trouvé en France, puisqu'il y avait plus ou moins quarante ans, il avait été réduit en cendres à cause d'un acte de vandalisme. Concernant les habitants eux-mêmes, je n'avais pas déniché grand-chose : la seule information digne d'intérêt que j'avais pu trouver était que le premier propriétaire de la demeure avait sombré dans la folie et s'était claquemuré pour toujours dans ce lieu, incapable de supporter la perte de sa fiancée. Le plus étrange dans cette affaire était que la broche qui se trouvait dans ma chambre était la même que celle portée par la défunte promise le jour de sa mort.

* * *

 _Cette nuit-là, nous étions assis par terre, dans la bibliothèque. Lui s'était installé sur mes cuisses. Il était rare que nous fussions installés ainsi, mais je décidai de ne pas m'en préoccuper, car je pouvais être à ses côtés. Sa peau était toujours froide, comme s'il était mort... Mais cela n'importait pas non plus, puisque ainsi, j'avais un prétexte pour l'étreindre : il me suffisait de dire que je souhaitais le réchauffer. La première fois que je lui avais sorti ça, il avait rigolé discrètement et secoué la tête._

 _Il me donna un livre et se retira pour un moment seulement. En tout cas, j'espérais que ce fût le cas. Je jetai un coup d'œil au petit ouvrage qu'il m'avait laissé. C'était une nouvelle, ou quelque chose d'approchant :_

 _« Il était une fois un homme à qui la chance avait toujours souri : il possédait une fortune enviable, la santé, et une fiancée splendide. Néanmoins, la vie ne peut rester constamment généreuse et cela, l'homme l'apprit de la plus cruelle façon qui fût : sa promise lui fut arrachée par une maladie dont il n'était pas au courant et qui faucha trop brusquement cette si belle fleur étendue dans leur lit._

 _Détruit, il l'était, mais vaincu, pas encore. Jusqu'au moment fatidique, seul le médecin qui s'était occupé de la jeune fille et lui eurent connaissance de cette tragédie. Il demanda au médecin de sortir de la chambre et de ne pas divulguer la nouvelle : il voulait se charger lui-même d'en informer les proches de la jeune fille et la gouvernante._

 _Lorsque le docteur eut quitté la maison, l'homme anéanti supplia toutes les entités possibles qu'un seul souhait lui fût accordé :_

 _« Rendez-moi mon amour, quel que soit votre prix, je vous en conjure ! Je vous donnerai ce que vous voudrez ! Je veux juste être à ses côtés pour toute la vie ! »_

 _Une rumeur courrait selon laquelle le manoir avait été construit sur un lieu magique qui abritait une créature surnaturelle ou diabolique qui pouvait entendre les souhaits et les exaucer. L'homme n'avait pas cru à ces histoires et n'y crut pas plus lorsqu'il adressa cette requête au ciel, mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi avec joie s'il pouvait, ainsi, récupérer sa fiancée._

 _Il n'était pas prêt à la perdre à un seul jour du mariage._

 _Ses suppliques furent entendues : une femme aux cheveux courts, aux yeux violets et glacés et au sourire malicieux lui apparut. Elle tenait dans ses bras l'âme de la malheureuse jeune fille._

 _« Dis-moi une fois de plus quel est ton vœu. Tu en connaîtras le prix une fois ton souhait exaucé », déclara-t-elle en s'installant près du lit._

 _« Je souhaite que ma bien-aimée revienne à la vie et qu'elle retrouve la santé pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse ! Je veux la voir heureuse !_

 _\- Le prix pour ressusciter un être humain est élevé, mais ainsi soit-il », répondit la femme en déposant l'âme sur le corps. À l'instant même, la belle jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers l'homme qui, à présent, ne se sentait plus de joie. « Tu connaîtras bientôt le prix de ton souhait. »_

 _La femme disparut sans que ses mots fussent entendus : l'homme était trop content de pouvoir serrer dans ses bras la fragile jeune fille._

 _Comme il avait été convenu, le mariage fut célébré le jour suivant. Le fiancé rayonnait de bonheur, mais lorsqu'il voulut quitter la maison... Il ne le put tout simplement pas. Les portes refusèrent de s'ouvrir et les fenêtres, encore moins. Il essaya d'emprunter l'une des portes de service, laissées grandes ouvertes par les domestiques qui devaient constamment faire des allées et venues pour déplacer des objets du manoir jusqu'au lieu où se tenait la cérémonie. Malheureusement, dès que le fiancé tenta de sortir de la serre, le lierre qui en décorait les murs lui fit obstacle._

 _De nombreux invités étaient effrayés, mais malgré leur peur et suite à la demande du fiancé, on convint d'organiser la cérémonie à l'intérieur du manoir, dans une pièce pourvue d'une grande baie vitrée qui occupait tout un mur. Sol et murs de pierre conféraient à l'endroit une aura magique, un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'une aile d'un petit château. C'était la pièce la plus isolée mais la plus belle du rez-de-chaussée._

 _Les heures passèrent et la fiancée ne se présentait toujours pas à ses propres noces. Nombre des invités étaient lassés d'attendre, mais acceptèrent de rester du fait de l'insistance de l'homme amoureux. Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'un messager arriva avec une carte à l'attention du fiancé._

 _Aussitôt qu'il l'eut lue, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol glacé, éclatant en sanglots._

 _Sa fiancée l'informait qu'elle venait de quitter le pays pour un autre, en compagnie de l'homme dont elle était véritablement amoureuse. Elle lui demandait de lui pardonner pour tout le mal que cela pourrait lui causer, et avait joint à sa lettre un petit miroir d'argent pour qu'il pût y contempler son reflet et se rappeler qu'il était beau et qu'ainsi, il rencontrerait quelqu'un qui pourrait réellement l'aimer._

 _« Mille merci pour m'avoir tant aimée et pardonne-moi de n'avoir pu te donner toute l'affection que tu mérites. »_

 _C'était sur cette phrase que se terminait la carte d'adieu. Les invités sortirent de la propriété, soucieux de ne pas importuner son propriétaire et comprenant, de plus, que la cérémonie serait annulée._

 _Nul besoin de voir un pauvre hère pleurer amèrement une femme qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Même les domestiques partirent pour laisser leur patron seul : il pouvait se montrer violent lorsqu'on le dérangeait, a fortiori à présent qu'il était blessé. Il était plus sage de s'en aller._

 _Une fois complètement seul, l'homme laissa éclater une lamentation déchirante._

 _« Que t'arrive-t-il donc ? » demanda cette étrange femme qui lui avait rendu sa bien-aimée. Comme la fois précédente, elle était apparue du néant. « La contrepartie n'est pas à ton goût ?_

 _\- Qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix glacée, une fureur évidente embrasant ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais souhaité, à ce que je sache !_

 _\- Oh mais si, ça l'est ! » rétorqua la femme, souriante. « Tu as voulu que je la ramène à la vie et… Ah oui ! Je sais ce qu'il te manque. »_

 _Elle arracha le miroir des mains du malheureux, souffla légèrement dessus puis le montra au jeune homme._

 _Il s'y trouvait à présent sa fiancée, dans les bras d'un autre homme : ils semblaient heureux, ainsi couchés dans ce lit… après avoir visiblement consommé leur amour._

 _« Ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! » Il détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir sa promise aimée ainsi, et de ne pas être celui qui fût à ses côtés._

 _« Vous autres, humains, êtes impossibles. Vous ne savez jamais ce que vous voulez. » La femme secoua la tête en voyant le jeune homme écarter le miroir de sa vue. « Enfin bon. Je ne suis pas venue pour cela, mais pour t'expliquer comment me sera rémunérée la faveur accordée. »_

 _Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas._

 _« Le prix à payer pour la résurrection de ton amante est ta liberté. Tu ne pourras plus jamais quitter cette maison. » Elle s'assit sur l'un des bancs en pierre que comportait l'endroit. « Et celui pour voir ton aimée heureuse… Eh bien, je dois me dire servie ! Tu ignores comme il est plaisant de te voir te lamenter pathétiquement pour quelqu'un qui ne t'a jamais aimé. »_

 _Ses cruelles moqueries ne récoltèrent qu'un silence plus profond encore : l'homme n'allait pas lui faire la joie de sortir de ses gonds._

 _« Si c'est là tout ce que tu es venue me dire, tu peux te retirer. » L'homme se releva et jeta au sol la carte qui l'avait rendu si malheureux. Le miroir, quant à lui, se trouvait plus loin, et il n'avait pas prévu de le ramasser._

 _« Du calme ! Tu sais, je dois te reconnaître un certain charme. J'ignore pourquoi ta sotte fiancée t'a abandonné, mais je suis tout à fait disposée à te changer en un être à mon image, à condition que tu restes avec moi. Ne pense à rien et imagine-toi plutôt pouvoir vivre pour l'éternité et tourmenter les humains en retournant contre eux leurs propres désirs. Simplement magnifique._

 _\- Entendu… Mais ma présence à tes côtés aura également un prix. Enfin… Tu le connaîtras le moment venu », fit-il sans y réfléchir la moindre seconde._

 _Ce pacte funeste se termina mal : l'homme avait fait de la force vitale du démon à l'apparence de femme le prix à payer pour sa présence. Ainsi, il acheva de la rendre moribonde au bout de leur troisième jour de cohabitation. Au moment où sa vie lui échappa, le démon féminin, furieux, jeta une malédiction à l'homme : au travers de la broche qu'il avait un jour offerte à son amante et qu'elle avait toujours portée, il resterait lié à sa fiancée et continuerait à la voir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre. Et, même après la mort de la jeune fille, l'homme resterait piégé en ce lieu jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un souhaitât avec ferveur le voir libre de toutes ses chaînes. Quelqu'un qui partagerait le même souhait que lui, aussi intensément._

 _Autrement, il resterait prisonnier de ces murs pour l'éternité… »_

 _Lorsque j'eus terminé ma lecture, je compris tout. L'histoire que relataient ces pages était la sienne. Cet homme malheureux était celui-là même qui s'était fait abuser par ce démon._

 _Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait à gagner à me raconter cela ou, en tout cas, à me le laisser savoir._ _Je quittai la bibliothèque pour le chercher. J'inspectai chacune des pièces jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles attire mon attention. À l'intérieur se trouvait un énorme miroir qui ne reflétait rien ou, tout du moins, qui me renvoyait une image différente de la pièce où je me trouvais. Une fois face à la glace, je découvris que l'image en question n'était autre que celle de MA chambre. Comment le savais-je ? Peut-être car je m'y voyais moi-même ou plutôt, car j'y voyais mon corps, endormi dans mon lit. C'est cela qui m'amena à penser que la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais devait être la chambre de mon hôte._

 _Je décidai de laisser ce problème de côté pour le moment et repartis à la recherche de mon hôte. Maintenant que j'y pensais... Il aurait donc passé tout ce temps à voir sa fiancée être embrassée et caressée par un autre ? Quel horrible destin pour quelqu'un qui, je le crois, ne le méritait pas. J'arrivai dans la pièce aux murs de pierre et y trouvai mon hôte. Il regardait au dehors, dos à moi, et dès que je fus suffisamment proche..._

 _« Dis-moi quel est ton souhait. »_

 _J'avais peine à y croire. Enfin, il m'avait parlé. Enfin, ce jeune homme me laissait entendre le son de sa voix._

 _Je restai pensif suite à sa demande. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle rimait ou même ce qu'il se passait._

 _« Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ? »_

 _En n'entendant pas la réponse souhaitée, il se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à arriver à ma hauteur._

 _Ces yeux m'avaient hypnotisé. J'avais envie de les voir tous les jours. De l'avoir toujours, lui, à mes côtés. Qu'il me rendît heureux comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Sa présence seule me suffisait pour sourire avec sincérité._

 _Aussi nombreux fussent-ils, aucun des objets présents dans ma chambre n'avait su m'apporter ne serait-ce qu'une once du bonheur qu'il me procurait par sa simple présence. J'aurais voulu..._

 _« Vas-y. Dis-le._

 _\- …. Que tu sois pour toujours à mes côtés, hors de ces murs. »_

 _Il se rapprocha plus encore de moi si cela était possible et me susurra au creux de l'oreille, son souffle heurtant cette dernière et me faisant frissonner :_

 _« Dis adieu à cet endroit, car tu ne le reverras plus. »_

 _Je sentis ses bras m'enlacer et me rapprocher de lui._

 _Je sentis son corps. Il était si chaud que ce qu'il se passait autour de moi ne m'importa plus... Peu m'importèrent, ainsi, les flammes violettes qui consumaient la maison..._

* * *

« Grand frère, réveille-toi ! »

Ce cri si puissant me fit tomber du lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me réveiller comme ça, bordel ?! T'aurais pas pu me secouer un peu, tout simplement ?! » Je me relevai, ramassant les draps au passage. « Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que tu m'arraches du lit ? »

Mon frère, debout, fronçait les sourcils, une moue agacée scotchée à son visage encore juvénile. Il était adorable, avec ses yeux mordorés qui avaient parfois la couleur sombre du café du fait de l'ombre qu'y projetaient les vêtements qu'il portait. Il portait ses cheveux, un peu plus foncés que les miens, courts, suivant l'envie de notre mère, qui se chargeait de les couper. C'était mon cadet d'un an.

« Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte », m'annonça-t-il simplement, sans quitter son expression d'embarras. « Il n'a pas donné de nom : il a juste dit que tu l'attendais. »

Il se tut et sortit de ma chambre pour me laisser m'apprêter tranquillement. Je le fis en prenant tout mon temps, puisque c'était un inconnu qui m'attendait et que je ne lui avais pas demandé de venir raconter des salades jusque sous mon propre toit : à ce que je sache, je n'avais rien demandé à qui que ce fût.

Quand, enfin, je daignai descendre, je n'en crus pas mes yeux.

Il était là, à quelques détails prêts physiquement : il ne portait plus ses vieux vêtements, mais était à présent tout de noir vêtu, sans pour autant avoir perdu cette superbe qui le caractérisait. Ses longs cheveux de cette couleur si particulière qu'il avait l'habitude de porter retenus par un ruban de soie étaient maintenant détachés et soulevés par un bandeau qui lui ceignait la tête : ceci, afin d'éviter qu'il ne les eût complètement dans le visage. Et, enfin, ces yeux violets qui me fixaient avec la même intensité que toujours.

Néanmoins, quelque chose m'échappait.

Que faisait-il ici ?

« Edward. »

La voix de mon père, soucieux d'avoir mon attention, me tira de mes réflexions. Il dévisagea mon visiteur inespéré. « Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? »

Je m'approchai de l'endroit où il se tenait. Mon père attendait sa réponse, mais je ne savais que dire puisque, moi-même, j'ignorais son nom. J'étais sur le point de lui donner le premier nom venu pour me tirer de ce pétrin lorsque j'entendis tout à coup une sorte de murmure.

« Il s'appelle Envy », déclarai-je, tout sourire. Je me tournai vers ce dernier. « Envy, voici mon père.

\- Un plaisir. »

Mon père lui tendit la main, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Mon visiteur la saisit, un peu nerveux.

« Où avez-vous prévu d'aller, si je puis me montrer indiscret ?

\- J'aurais souhaité emmener votre fils prendre un café. Avec votre permission, bien entendu. »

Ça, j'en entendrai parler encore longtemps, c'est sûr.

« T'inquiète pas, va, ça ne dérange pas mon père. Allez ! À plus tard ! »

Je sortis en tirant mon visiteur à ma suite, sans lui laisser dire un mot de plus. Je ne le lâchai pas jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans un parc peu fréquenté : comme il ne s'y trouvait pas d'aire de jeux pour les enfants, il y avait moins de monde que dans le parc de la rue suivante. Ici, j'étais sûr que nous ne serions pas dérangés.

Il me jeta un regard confus.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?... Déjà, pour commencer, dis-moi ton nom, tu veux ? » ordonnai-je, déjà quelque peu las. Ça m'énervait de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

« Pour ce qui est du nom, tu me l'as déjà donné. Un peu étrange, je dois l'avouer, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas plus mal, s'il te plaît ainsi », répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en souriant, amusé. « Et si je suis ici, c'est car mon châtiment a pris fin. »

Ok. Là, j'étais paumé.

« Reprends depuis le début car je n'y comprends strictement rien. » Je m'assis sur l'un des bancs que l'endroit comptait. Il fit de même et nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes.

« " _Donne ce qui, avec ferveur, t'est réclamé, r_ _eçois ce que, avec ardeur, ton cœur désire. Deux souhaits en un seul il faudra exaucer, p_ _our les chaînes défaire et leur clef obtenir._ " » C'était le poème qui se trouvait sur la note de papier que j'avais trouvée l'autre fois. Cependant, je ne voyais pas quel rapport ça pouvait avoir avec le reste. « Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai fait que formuler mon propre souhait, pas le tien... J'ai seulem-... » Il me tut en plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes et en me collant à lui. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle, il me mordit la lèvre puis me susurra :

« Et qui dit que je n'ai pas souhaité la même chose que toi, Edward Elric ? » C'était étrange qu'il connût mon nom, mais y'avait-il seulement quelque chose de normal avec tout ce qui se passait maintenant ? Nan, et puis... de toutes façons, je m'en fichais. « En retour, je dois affronter le courroux de ton père et de ton frère, mais ça en vaut bien la peine. Est-ce que tu as idée de ce que j'ai dû endurer à chaque fois que je te voyais te changer ? ~

\- Idiot », fut la seule chose que je trouvais à répondre. Finalement, je crois que je le préférais quand il ne parlait pas. « Et ne vas pas croire qu'ils te détestent : ils sont simplement agacés car, comme toujours, je ne leur dis rien.

\- Appelle-moi au moins par le nom que tu m'as donné », fit-il en riant presque.

« Envy »... Je ne crois pas pouvoir m'habituer à son nom de sitôt, mais sa présence, elle, ne sera pas un souci. Après tout, c'est bien elle que j'ai souhaitée de toutes mes forces... et je suis plus que disposé à en profiter.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

^^ C'est tout ! ~ J'espère que ça vous a tous plu ! Envy-chan, toi, tu es déjà servie ! ^0^ À bientôt !

 **Marieth**

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est terminé ! ~ J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! ( **Envy** : _Perso, ça m'a plu ~_ **Ed** : _On en parle, du fait que t'es un voyeur, ou ça se passe comment ?_ **Envy** : _Roh... Genre, tu l'aurais pas fait ~_ **Ed** : _… Non._ **Envy** : _T'as hésité._ ) Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour d'autres fics et... N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire pour nous dire ce que vous avez pensé et de l'histoire et de sa traduction ! :D

BisouX à tous et à toutes ! Et à peluche ! ~

 _Traduction : White Assassin_


End file.
